edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Freedom Fighters
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Freedom Fighters is a Fictonal Show.This show will feature The Eds, the Kids, other Cartoon Network shows. Feel free to edit. No vandals please(that means a certain someone) Oh, BTW, Please add anything CN Author's note: no Total Drama characters would be in the show This was inspiered by CEC and for some reason Desolation Ed Plot The game takes place 2 Weeks after Big Picture Show. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Jonny & Jimmy are walking to Ed's house when they suddently see tanks coming near Peach Creek. They take cover when they enter Ed's house whille inside they hear that the goverment wants to destory the CN so they can make a mockery of it. Other cartoon network shows hear about it and decide to take a stand. Everyone got their weapons and go out to destory the maddness. Characters Main Edd- Eddy- Ed- Jimmy- Johnny- Rolf- Kevin- Major Nazz- Sarah- Jimmy- Plank- Eddy's Brother- Edna- May- Rachel- Minor The Kanker Sisters- Evil Tim- Other Cartoon Network Show Characthers This show has 15 Cartoon Network shows 1.Billy and Mandy 2. Camp Lazlo 3.Samurai Jack 4.Regular Show 5.Adventure Time 6.Johnny Test 7.Dexter's Lab 8.Star Wars: The Clone Wars 9. Johnny Bravo 10. Power Puff Girls 11.Generator Rex 12.Ben 10 13.Sym-Bionic Titan 14.Foster's Home 15.Codename: Kids Next Door New Characthers Evil Ed- Evil Edd- Evil Eddy- Leo Smith- Jermiah Stoudimare- Kyoh Jin Soo Lee- Craig Kendall- Joe Santiago- Mike Baker- Sandra Stoudimare-Park- Matt & Tina-Lea Stoudimare- "Slim" Wilson- Gabe Cuomo- Khaill Ryder- Kelly Nolan- Tarenzo Vincente- Fireswarm Edd- Sen.Frank Manning- President.Jack Bitterman- Vice President Stanley Scott- Dr.Wrong- Dr.Right- Agent Joseph Williams- First Lady Katie Bitterman- The Guardian- The Destroyer- Rick Rodgers- The Bishop- Eric Brewer- Episodes The war begins﻿ (1) The war begins (2) ﻿Trap N Flare Freeing the Prisoners Liberating Peach Creek Edd's Past The Great Esacpe Shadows of Kevin Evil Revived Resistance Fully Doomed Eddy's Nightmare Solomon Rigby's Hate The Dragon Within Tough as Nails Airborne(1) Airborne(2) Forward to the past Brothers in Arms(1) Brothers in Arms(2) Season 2 Eds in Reverse Virus Blood Trails(1) Blood Trails(2) Blood Trails(3) Sneak Attack Captured A Dream Eddy's Story Meteor Shower Storm The Castle Line Between The Smoke Make War, Not Love The Decitison The Interrogater Starlight The Spirit Within Dominiaton Hidden Base Proving Ground (1) The Trap (2) Season 3 Excuses, Excuses Titan Reborn Swamp of Awe Teams CN Red Squad: Leader- Edd Co-Leader- Rigby Members: CN Orange Squad: Leader- Eddy Co-Leader- Kevin Members: CN Blue Squad: Leader- Lance Co- Leader- Ed Members: CN Yellow Squad: Leader- Johnny Co- Leader- Bloo Members: CN Green Squad: Leader- Rolf Co- Leader- Dexter Members: Cast Matt Hill- Ed,Leo Sam Vincent- Double D, Fireswarm Edd, Ryan Tony Sampson- Eddy Peter Kelemis- Rolf David Paul Grove- Johnny Keenan Christenson- Jimmy Janyse Jaud- Sarah, Lee, Tina-Lea Erin Fitzgerald- Nazz, May Kathleen Barr- Marie Josh Keaton- Kevin Terry Klasen- Eddy's Brother Phil Lamarr- Jermiah, Samurai Jack, Wilt Gracie Park- Sandra Doug Lawrence-Edward Greg Eagles-Grim, Sperg Richard Horvitz-Billy, Jimmy's Dad John Diamago-Jake, Bobo, Edd's Grandfather, J .Steel Carlos Alazraqui- Lazlo, Tarenzo, Clam James Arnold Taylor- Obi-Wan, Johnny Test, Edd's Dad Dee Bradley Baker- Evil Edd, Clone Troopers, Ed's Uncle, Numbah 4,Evil Tim, Other Voices Tom Kenny- Gabe, Eduardo, Carl, Eddy's Dad Other voices JG Qunitel- Mordiecdi, Slim, High Five Ghost Tom Kane- Yoda, Professeor Utonium, Ed's Grandfather William Slayer- Rigby Sam Marin- Benson, Pops, Muscle Man Mark Hamill- Skips Tara Strong- Bubbles, Ilana, Other Voices Kevin Thoms-Lance Brian Poshen- Octus,Newton Kari Walgrhen- Kelly, Kimmy Greg Ellis- Craig, Evil Eddy Jeff Bennet-Evil Ed, Raj, Johnny Bravo, Other Voices Tim Russ-Solomon Charlie Adler-Joe,Mike and Matt Keiji Fujiwara-Kyoh and Khaill Special Guest Star Samuel L.Jackson-Sen.Frank Leonard Nimoy-President.Jack Kevin James-Vice President.Stanley Redman (Reggie Noble)-Dr.Wrong Xzibit (Alvin Joiner)-Dr.Right Burt Reynolds-Agent Joseph Meryl Streep-First Lady Katie Elijah Wood-The Guardian Vin Diesel-The Destroyer Christan Bale- Jack's K.I.L.L.B.O.T. Keanu Reaves- Eric "Nomad" Brewer Seth Green-Rob Sanders Chi McBride- The Bishop Other Info ﻿I'm aware Flapjack is not in the show but we be in the Mini-Series There is a hidden refrence to Gears of War in the series. Category:Free-for-all Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Crossover